Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to optical packages comprising optical devices. In particular, one or more embodiments are directed to packages comprising proximity sensors.
Description of the Related Art
Proximity sensors are used to detect the presence of nearby objects and are able to do so without physically touching the object. Proximity sensors may be utilized in various electronic devices, such as cameras, phones, including smartphones, vehicles, machinery, and other devices that may want to detect the presence of nearby objects. After detecting the presence of the nearby object, the electronic device may be configured to perform a function, such as move a mechanical feature to a secure position, couple or uncouple an electrical communication, or any other desired function.
Proximity sensors typically include a light-emitting diode (LED) and a light-receiving diode, such as a photodiode. The LED and photodiode are packaged together in a sensor package. Generally described, the LED emits radiation out a first opening in the sensor package. If an object is close to the sensor package, a suitable amount of the emitted radiation is reflected off of the object and back toward the sensor package. Some of the reflected radiation enters a second opening in the sensor package proximate the photodiode. The photodiode receives the reflected radiation and generates an electrical signal indicative of the received radiation.
The sensor package is typically in electrical communication with an image sensor processor. The image sensor processor is configured to cause the LED to emit the radiation and to receive the electrical signal from the photodiode indicative of the reflected radiation received. Typically, the image sensor processor is enclosed in its own package and both the sensor package and image sensor processor package are coupled to a board, such as a circuit board, and electrically coupled to each other through the board.